fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gruvia
About Gray and Juvia Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Gray's mark on his chest and cross-like scar on his lower abdomen Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, former an S-Class Mage of the guild Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4. Personalities toward each other Initially, Juvia was Gray's enemy, as a member of Phantom Lord's strongest team, Element 4. However, when the two met, she fell instantly in love with him at first sight, having trouble fighting him subsequently. During the fight, however, Gray stated that he would give his life in order to protect Phantom's target, Lucy Heartfilia, which angered Juvia a lot. Despite fighting seriously, Juvia wasn't able to defeat Gray, and the rain that always haunted Juvia finally stopped, convincing her that Gray is the perfect man for her. Juvia often tries to show her feelings by protecting Gray. After Phantom Lord disbanded, Juvia decided to join Gray's guild, Fairy Tail. She approached Gray in the casino where Team Natsu was reunited, and in the same occasion that Erza's old friends caused a riot, she shielded Gray from Simon's attack. Despite Gray's reluctancy to let Juvia join, she keeps her words, protecting him twice and helping Gray's friends to find Erza. Gray is also the source of Juvia's strength, as seen when she quickly turns the table during her fight with Meredy after the young girl of Grimoire Heart states that Gray is the one that she most wants to kill. These feelings for Gray were also strong enough to make a Sensory Link between the two. Gray, however, doesn't seem to return Juvia's feelings, making Juvia's love one-sided. Gray notices Juvia's way of showing love, but sometimes it's quite unusual, as she's stands totally submissive to Gray, annoying him on some occasions. She even forces herself to do what Gray says, but in most of these actions he either doesn't understand or doesn't care, and his reactions are mostly indifferent or rejective, mainly when Juvia tries seductive techniques. Despite finding her annoying sometimes, Gray cares about Juvia as his guildmate, once saving her from Ultear, and carries her when she's injured while Acnologia attacks. In X791, however, Lyon Vastia falls in love with Juvia, making her confused and divided between the two Ice Mages. To try and solve this problem, Gray and Lyon made a bet: The one whose team wins the Grand Magic Games will have Juvia in his Guild. When Gray and Erza talk after the second day of the Grand Magic Games, Erza mentions that Gray should have noticed Juvia's feelings towards him by now, and that he should try and make everything clear between them, causing Gray to blush a little, but did not respond. Sypnosis Phantom Lord Arc Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc Fighting Festival Arc Oracion Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Category:Gruvia